Elite Four
The Elite Four are a group of the four strongest trainers in their respective regions, or two regions, in the case of the Indigo Plateau League. The Elite Four's tasks depend on different events; some may follow the lead of their makeshift leader, some may help out around the region, and some may help effectively police the region, and block areas that would be dangerous off. All of the Elite Four members of Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn are scattered, due to the Rockets' influence. Kanto and Johto also share Elite Four members, due to Lorelei retiring to work on other things and train herself, Lance becoming the Champion of the league and Agatha's death. The Elite Four of Sinnoh were at one point scattered, but the survivors have now reunited under the leadership of former Elite Four member Lucian. Indigo Plateau League Contains both Kanto and Johto Elite Four members, due to sharing a league. Lorelei WIP Bruno WIP Agatha - Deceased WIP Koga WIP Karen WIP Will WIP Lance WIP Hoenn League Sidney WIP Phoebe WIP Glacia WIP Drake WIP Steven Stone WIP Sinnoh League Sinnoh's League is currently in the process of reconstruction and reorganization. While details are still being finalized, current Champion Lucian intends for the Sinnoh League to borrow elements from the widely-praised Kalos League as a part of his modernization and tourism-boosting efforts. The initial plans were to begin the first revitalized season on July 31st, 2017, but the plan was halted due to the worldwide disaster that day that robbed all Pokémon worldwide of their powers. It currently remains to be seen if or when the League will begin normal operations. Aaron Bertha - Deceased A former member of the Sinnoh Elite Four, Bertha left Sinnoh in the midst of the Liberty-Rocket war, vanishing into seclusion in Unova. Soon after his encounter with Maddison Hayes in the desert of Unova Route 4, Bertha's great-grandson Evan Tierra found her humble hiding place in a cave; after entrusting the Hero of Space with her sole surviving Pokémon, she breathed her last, leaving her descendant to lay her to rest. In life, Bertha was a Ground-type specialist, widely recognized as one of the greatest in the world. Of her signature Pokémon, Rhyperior and Hippowdon, only the latter survives in Evan's care; the rest of her Pokémon had already passed away before her, likely due to old age like their Trainer. Flint - Deceased Formerly a member of the Sinnoh Elite Four before the war, with the rise of The Searchers and the formation of the Hojohsin League Flint soon found himself recruited by Searchers leader Wil Holtman, an old friend of his. Though his activities with the League are mostly unknown, after the release of the Ancient Darkrai, Flint participated in a Searchers attack on two of them, alongside Lugia and several other Legendary Pokémon recruited by the team. During this attack, Flint and many of the other Searchers were killed and their Pokémon scattered. After Flint's death, his lifelong best friend Volkner decided to challenge the remaining Elite Four when Lucian announced his plans to reform the Sinnoh League, eventually earning his place among them. He voluntarily chose to take Flint's former place as the third member that challengers would have to face, in memory of his fallen friend. When he was still an Elite Four member, Flint specialized in Fire-type Pokémon. His signature Pokémon Magmortar survived its Trainer, and ended up temporarily in the care of Flint's best friend Volkner; its current status is unknown. Lucian Formerly a member of the Elite Four, now the Champion of Sinnoh. During the Six Month Truce, Lucian participated in the efforts to help reconstruct Sinnoh, which had suffered greatly from the Ancient Darkrai. He soon came to the conclusion that Sinnoh would best be served through the recreation of the Sinnoh Pokémon League, and began recruiting past and present officials to aid in its reinstatement. After much time and effort, he succeeded, and was named Champion in recognition of his leadership and strength both in and out of battle. As an Elite Four member, Lucian specialized in Psychic-type Pokémon. Though he retains his signature Bronzong, the rest of his new team is currently unknown. Cynthia The former Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia remained in the defunct Pokémon League facility in Sinnoh. After a helicopter crash on the island drew her out of hiding, she battled Team Rocket agents Ethan Worth, Troy Alder, and Lorelei Penn, who eventually convinced her to come out of hiding and join Team Rocket. Unbeknownst to the three agents, Cynthia's recruitment was a ruse; the ex-Champion secretly held her own plans to use Rocket to take down Liberty before removing the Shadow Admins herself, ending the war for good. Though she was able to convince Shadow Admin Bounty to ally with her in her plans, the Shadow Admin of Sinnoh drastically altered their plans by seceding from the rest of Team Rocket. For a number of reasons, Cynthia saw it best to remain with the original Rockets, and relocated to Johto as a result of the separation. As Champion, Cynthia's signature Pokémon was her Garchomp, a Pokémon she continues to use to this day. In fact, she is known to have retained all of her Pokémon from her pre-war teams while using them all regularly, a feat few Trainers from that era can claim. Gardenia The former Gym Leader of Eterna City. While the Sinnoh League was reconstructing itself during the Six Month Truce, Gardenia offered her efforts to help it grow. Eventually, she challenged the remaining Elite Four members as well as the other candidates for the position, earning her place among the new Sinnoh Elite Four. Gardenia specializes in Grass-type Pokémon, with her signature Pokémon being Roserade. Volkner The former Gym Leader of Sunyshore City. Prior to the death of Giovanni and the rise of Team Rocket, Volkner had grown bored with his role as Gym Leader, planning to challenge his best friend Flint and the rest of the Elite Four to try and earn a place among their ranks. However, a Trainer then challenged him at his Gym and convinced him that being a Gym Leader could still provide him with the thrill of a worthy battle. Years later, however, after Flint's death alongside the Searchers at the hands of the Ancient Darkrai, Volkner decided his time as a Gym Leader was over, and he closed Sunyshore Gym for good. When Elite Four member Lucian heard of this, he offered Volkner a chance to challenge the remaining members of the Elite Four and potentially join them. Volkner accepted the offer, and proved himself a strong opponent; however, rather than accept a higher position in the order of challenge, Volkner asked that he be the third member of the Elite Four that new challengers would face, so that he could follow in the footsteps of his fallen friend Flint. Volkner specializes in Electric-type Pokémon, with his signature Pokémon being Electivire. He is also known to use a Raichu that was his starter Pokémon many years ago, but does not do so in every battle. Unovan League Caitlin WIP Shauntal WIP Grimsley WIP Marshal WIP Alder WIP Kalos League The Kalos League has experimented with its League structure compared to the Kanto Regions' pre-war design. Once per year (usually in July or August), the League hosts a League Tournament consisting of all Trainers who successfully managed to earn eight Kalos League Gym Badges within the year. The winner is placed on a shortlist to potentially be offered a place on the Elite Four should an Elite Four member or Champion leave their position, and is also allowed to participate in the post-League exhibition tournament that historically decided which League member became the Champion of Kalos. Those Trainers unwilling to wait for a full League Tournament can instead choose to challenge the Elite Four and Champion directly; victory in this grueling challenge are also placed on the shortlist and granted entry into the exhibition tournament. After the League Tournament and the exhibition tournament, the Elite Four members who are not currently seeking the status of Champion meet together and, with the advice of Kalos' Gym Leaders (and their occasional tiebreaking vote), select the Champion for that year as well as filling any vacancies in the Elite Four. Traditionally, the Champion candidate with the highest-ranking place in the exhibition tournament is awarded the position, but in reality the Elite Four can select any eligible shortlist candidate they wish. Malva WIP Wikstrom WIP Siebold WIP Drasna WIP Diantha - Retired Kalos' most celebrated movie star, Diantha retired from her position as Champion of Kalos at the conclusion of the 2008 League Tournament, the year after Lysandre's defeat. Though she remained as an advisor to her successors for a brief period afterwards, she has largely retreated from public life, opting to pursue smaller, more independent film roles and act as mentor and financier to the next generation of Kalosian filmmakers and actors. As Champion, Diantha's signature Pokémon was her Gardevoir. Though she no longer takes on official challengers, she has been seen to use most if not all members of her previous team in film roles, and shortly after the discovery of Mega Evolutions rumors emerged that she was attempting to replicate the phenomenon with her signature team member. Calem - Inactive One of the two heroes responsible for the defeat of Lysandre and the downfall of Team Flare in 2007, Calem succeeded Diantha in 2008 and has alternated Champion status with Serena every single year since 2010 (the year of Serena's first Elite Four Challenge victory). Due to an accident while helping the International Police in 2015, he was technically replaced by Bonnie (the younger sister of Lumiose Gym Leader Clemont) for a single day due to administrative technicalities, but he was able to clear up the misunderstanding and reclaim his seat immediately after. He has yet to live this incident down. Calem's signature Pokémon is his Chesnaught. Though he maintains the same team he used as an ordinary Trainer (a Meowstic, Talonflame, Tyrantrum, Clefable, and Lucario in addition to his signature Chesnaught) in everyday battles, he has been known to use other Pokémon for his actual challenges. Serena The other hero responsible for the defeat of Team Flare in 2007, Serena was not originally a competitive battler, focusing instead on Showcases. After a runner-up placement in 2007, she traveled abroad and trained in the Contest circuit after the fall of Team Flare, returning to Kalos to successfully claim the crown of Kalos Queen in 2009. After accepting an ill-advised bet against Calem and Clemont, she turned her attention to the Gym Challenge for the 2009-2010 season, and discovered to her surprise that she enjoyed the experience. After becoming Champion in 2010, she has alternated with Calem for the position every year since. Due to the interruption of the Kalos League thanks to the disaster on July 31st, 2017 that robbed all Pokémon worldwide of their powers, Serena will remain Champion for the 2017-2018 season, and all Gym Badges for the 2016-2017 season will remain valid for the following season as well. Serena's signature Pokémon is her Delphox. Like Calem, she maintains the team she used to become Champion (a Meowstic, Altaria, Aurorus, Sylveon, and Absol in addition to her signature Delphox), but she also has a Pancham from her Showcase days and a Rhyhorn and Fletchling she uses for transport, in addition to maintaining a fully-legal Sky Battle team. Category:Elite Four